


Date Night

by stupidandwicked



Series: Tumblr Fic [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidandwicked/pseuds/stupidandwicked
Summary: “Derek, what is this?” Stiles asked.“Romance,” Derek replied.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted to tumblr.](http://stupidandwicked.tumblr.com/post/96506016647/when-derek-asked-stiles-to-come-to-the-loft-stiles)
> 
>  
> 
> there are three gifs at the start of the fic.

 

When Derek asked Stiles to come to the loft Stiles expected they’d be having their usual date night. The usual date night consisted of takeout and a movie, which they normally didn’t pay attention to because they ended up making out within thirty minutes. The dates were kind of routine but Stiles liked them anyway, he liked spending anytime with Derek. Well he liked spending time with Derek outside of supernatural related crises.

  
What Stiles did not expect was to walk into a completely dark loft. The light that came through the large windows was faint and didn’t help Stiles to see anything. “Derek,” Stiles called out. Derek had called twenty minutes ago and Stiles told himself that nothing could happen in that short of a time span, though that wasn’t strictly true. “Derek,” Stiles called again and then there was the sound of movement. Lights flickered on in front of Stiles finally illuminating the loft. Dozens of lights were strung from the ceiling, spanning the loft and bathing it in a soft light. Stiles heard footsteps turned to see Derek descending the stairs. Derek offered a small almost shy smile.  
  
“Derek, what is this?” Stiles asked.  
  
“Romance,” Derek replied.  
  
“Romance?” Stiles repeated and Derek shrugged. Stiles smiled and turned to look back at the loft. It was romantic, like something out of a movie. “You’re a big sap, you know that? Just a big ball of cheese,” Stiles teased because neither of them were that good at feelings and something big, warm and fuzzy was building up in Stiles’ chest.  
  
Derek rolled his eyes and said “You can say that you like it.” Derek was trying to act nonchalant but Stiles knew better. Derek had put a lot of time and effort into this and Stiles was not going to let him think it was unappreciated.  
  
"I do like it, it’s beautiful,” Stiles said with a smile and walked forward, planning to close the very unacceptable distance between himself and Derek. Derek met him halfway and pulled Stiles into his arms. Stiles looped his arms around Derek’s neck and Derek’s hands gripped Stiles’ hips. “Not as beautiful as you though,” Stiles said with a teasing tone even though it was true. Derek huffed out a laugh and pressed his lips against Stiles’.  
  
“It really is beautiful though,” Stiles said when the pulled apart. Derek just smiled and pressed his forehead against Stiles’. “What are you other, grand romantic plans for the night?” Stiles asked and moved his head to press another, brief kiss against Derek’s lips. Derek backed up and Stiles dropped his arms from Derek’s neck only to have Derek grab both his hands. Derek gently pulled Stiles to the center of the loft. Derek let go of Stiles’ hands to pull a remote out of his own jeans. “Are we going to dance?” Stiles asked.  
  
“If you want,” Derek answered.  
  
“Yeah, I do,” Stiles said. Derek pressed the play button on the remote and the music began. Derek tossed the remote in the direction of the couch but it didn’t quite make it and clattered against the floor. Stiles laughed and the glare Derek directed at it. “Come on big guy, let’s dance,” Stiles said and stepped closer to Derek who once again placed his hands on Stiles’ hips while Stiles’ arms wrapped around Derek’s neck again. They didn’t so much dance as just sway in place, foreheads pressed together.  
  
“This is pretty great,” Stiles said softly.  
  
“Yeah?” Derek prompted.  
  
“Yeah,” Stiles confirmed “and so are you, and I mean that.”  
  
“I know you do,” Derek stated.  
  
“You’re supposed to say I’m great too,” Stiles said. Derek pulled back slightly and smiled at Stiles.  
  
“You’re great too, Stiles,” Derek said and moved back in to kiss Stiles.  
  
“You are so getting some tonight,” Stiles mumbled against Derek’s lips.


End file.
